A printing machine is used when printing various kinds of printed matters such as a book, a magazine, a catalog, and a brochure. Recently, in order to check a print result before printing, there is sometimes used an image display device for displaying an image showing the printed matter in a state where pages are opened (hereinafter referred to as a spread image of the printed matter), based on manuscript data of the printed matter.
Related to the present invention, Patent Document 1 discloses an image display device including a specifying means for specifying finish information concerning printing and binding of a booklet, and a display means for displaying a booklet image generated by simulating a physical form of the booklet which is obtained in accordance with the finish information. According to the image display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to see a finish state of the booklet without generating the booklet in actual and see an appearance of the booklet in a short time and at a low cost.